


J.B.

by orphan_account



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Body Worship, Bondage, Cutting, Impact Play, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, M/M, Master/Slave, Rope Bondage, Spit Kink, Subspace, Underage Smoking, Violence, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bill finds himself in both a comfortable and uncomfortable position as his crush, who also happens to be his doppelgänger, kidnaps him and uses him as a slave.
Relationships: Jacob Barber/Bill Denbrough
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	J.B.

Bill Denbrough knew of Jacob Barber. The reserved, antisocial, slightly scary freshman that he went to school with. He knew him from one class they shared, and they had only ever interacted once, when they were assigned together as lab partners for a project in biology. Little did Bill know that Jacob had his eye on him for a while, and was waiting for his chance to “strike” as he liked to put it.

One day after class, Jacob called Bill in the hallway and told him to meet behind the school at the end of the day, that there was something he wanted to show him. To make it not seem as weird, he told Bill he could bring a few friends if he wanted, although he knew he wouldn’t considering Bill was sort of a loner, even when it came to his friend group.

As soon as the bell rang, Jacob rushed from class and stood behind the school in a secluded area. He wasn’t sure if Bill would actually show up, and he figured he could always try to get him alone in different ways if this didn’t work.

Bill wasn’t sure why he was going, maybe it was because he had a secret crush on Jacob. Jacob seemed really likeable and friendly on the surface, so he was easy to crush on, but even with the slightly concerning and disturbing jokes he overheard Jacob making, it never once made him like the boy less.

The only thing stopping him from making a move wasn’t the weird comments or the fact that he was a boy, since Jacob was obviously gay or bi, but the fact that the two boys looked eerily similar. Almost like they could be twins. It made Bill feel weird, for some reason, that he had a crush on a boy who looked exactly like him, so he always pushed his feelings to the side.

Bill walked to the back of the school and saw Jacob standing there, holding a pack of cigarettes and smoking one of them. Bill greeted Jacob, smiling widely as opposed to Jacob’s cold, harsh look that he always had.

“Want one?” Jacob held out the pack of smokes to Bill, who politely declined. Bill noted the stench of cigarette smoke, which he would normally hate but for some reason, with Jacob it turned him on.

“So, w-what did you want to sh-“ Bill was cut off by Jacob harshly pushing him against the wall, pulling a knife out of his pocket and holding it to Bill’s neck. “W-what the f-f-fuck?” Bill stammered as he felt his heart pounding out of his chest.

“Listen, Denbrough. I don’t want to hurt you. Well, that’s a lie. I don’t want to  _ kill  _ you. Just do what I say, and I’m sure we can both enjoy this.”

“W-what are you t-talking about?”

“Oh, don’t be shy, Billy. I can see your hard-on from miles away whenever you look at me. And don’t think I didn’t notice that little wet spot that started forming when I pushed you up against this wall.”

Jacob wasn’t lying. Bill had started oozing an insane amount of precum since Jacob laid his hands on him, and he did always get hard when he looked at Jacob.

“W-w-what do you want f-from me?”

“To have some fun. Let’s go back to my place.”

Bill felt both terrified and aroused as Jacob dragged him by the collar of his shirt, cigarette still in his mouth and knife still held at his neck. When Jacob arrived to his house, he quickly pulled out his key and walked inside, not wasting any time and going right down to the basement.

Jacob threw Bill on the cold basement floor and stood over him. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and pressed it right into the back of Bill’s neck. “Fuck, fuck!” Bill hissed as he felt the cigarette singing his skin, although he didn’t fight it, knowing it would only make Jacob angry. Even though it hurt like hell, the boner in Bill’s pants wasn’t dying down and somehow it even got harder.

Jacob rushed to the corner of the room, opened a box and began shuffling through it. After a bit he pulled out a long rope he had and held it up, turning to Bill.

“Are you g-g-gonna tie me u-up?”

“Obviously,” Jacob laughed, part of his outward calm and sweet demeanor showing through before he quickly snapped to become more menacing.

Bill gulped as Jacob pushed him to the cold wall, beginning to strip him, somewhat sloppily with one hand being occupied by the rope.

He pulled off Bill’s shirt first, then his jeans and shoes, and lastly his blue boxer briefs. He threw all of his clothes to the side and began tying Bill’s arms to the wall. Bill couldn’t even figure out how Jacob was tying them but soon enough, all four of his limbs were bound to the wall, making him unable to move.

Jacob pulled out his knife once again and kneeled down to Bill’s crotch area, eyeing his fully erect 8 inch cock. He jokingly raised the knife to Bill’s dick and the boy started screaming, kicking as best he could and pleading for Jacob to stop.

“Relax, Jesus, why would I let a cock this nice go to waste?”

Bill was confused by the compliment but decided to take it and calmed down. Jacob put down the knife and wrapped his lips around Bill’s cock, starting to suck on it.

Bill was cursing himself for staying hard throughout all this and giving Jacob what he wanted, but he truly couldn’t help it. The idea of Jacob just making him into a total sex slave sounded so appealing right now.

Jacob continued to deepthroat the boy’s cock as he moaned. Jacob enjoyed the feeling of having total control over Bill, whether he was liking it or not. Soon enough, Jacob decided to spice things up again and he went back to get something from his box. It was a belt.

Bill knew what was coming and he tried to plea with Jacob but he was silenced when he felt a strong, sharp pain right on his stomach. He groaned out in pain as Jacob continued whipping him with the belt, even letting out a couple of screams in between, his cock still twitching and leaking copious amounts of precum.

It was feeling weird to him now. Why was he liking this? His cock was dripping even more precum than when Jacob was actually sucking him off. He couldn’t help but moan as Jacob dominated him by whipping him repeatedly, causing both immense pain and pleasure for Bill.

Jacob tossed the belt to the side and walked up close to Bill. He smacked Bill’s face before making out with him, then spitting in his open mouth and punching him in the gut. Bill could barely make out words from the pain, still leaking a huge amount of precum while he was getting beaten up by his secret crush.

Jacob eventually let up from the assault on Bill and moved down to his knees. Bill whimpered at the sight of Jacob pulling his knife out, and he was begging for release, both physically and sexually. Jacob looked up at Bill with a sinister grin on his face and held the knife close to Bill’s stomach.

“N-no, please, d-don’t...” Bill’s voice trailed off.

“I wanna leave my mark on you.” 

Jacob smiled as he took the knife to Bill’s stomach and cut a small “J.B.” into his skin. Of course Bill screamed, and once Jacob was finished he licked off some of the dripping blood and stood up.

Jacob pulled in Bill for a kiss, swirling their tongues together and making Bill taste his own blood. Once he pulled off, Bill gasped for air and started to look dazed.

“You’re s-s-sick.” Bill said, and he partially meant it, although deep down he knew he wouldn’t mind having Jacob’s initials carved into him for whatever amount of time the wound would take to heal.

Jacob untied Bill from the ropes, letting him fall to the floor. For some reason, even now that he was free, he didn’t run. He didn’t try to leave. He stayed in Jacob’s possession, half-terrified and half-looking forward to what Jacob was going to do with him next.

This was terrible for him. He was already getting dizzy from the blood loss, and now he was in total subspace for a boy who would no doubt kill him in an instant without thinking. He looked up at Jacob as he kneeled below him, a tear quietly falling from his eye as he thought about the situation he was in.

Jacob crouched down, face to face with Bill and licked the tear off of his face. “C-can I please c-cum?” Bill said, almost in a whisper. Jacob’s face lit up and he went, again, back to the box and pulled out something. As Jacob got closer to the light, it was visible to Bill that he was holding a dildo. A big one. About 11 inches, probably, and maybe 3 or 4 inches wide.

“I-I don’t think that’s g-g-going to f-“

“It will. After all, you wanna cum don’t you?”

“Y-yes please, Jacob p-please...”

Jacob smiled and told Bill to bend over. Bill did, and Jacob stuck two fingers in Bill’s tight hole. Bill moaned, and Jacob slowly pushed more fingers in to stretch him out. Three, four, until his entire hand was in Bill’s tight hole.

Bill gasped and moaned as his virgin hole was getting stretched out, preparing for the huge dildo that Jacob was going to use on him. Jacob soon started rubbing the toy on Bill’s hole, teasing him, before shoving it in dry.

Bill screamed, hurting a ton from having his ass incredibly stretched without lube. Jacob pushed further, eventually just shoving the entire 11 inch dildo deep inside Bill, and pushed it in and out a bit. Bill let out a mix of screams, moans and curses as he was fucked raw on this huge, thick dildo.

Jacob pulled it all the way out at one point and shoved it right back in, hitting Bill’s prostate. “F-fuck yes!” Bill moaned as he felt himself about to cum. It wasn’t long before he came hands free, shooting thick white cum all over his chest and the floor, moaning as he did so.

Jacob pulled the dildo out of him and slapped his ass, standing up and letting Bill roll over. 

“I want you to worship my body to help me cum.”

“W-w-what?”

“You heard me. Lick my pits, ass, nipples and feet and help me cum. Then I’ll let you go.”

For some reason, Bill believed him, and even if deep down he knew he was lying a part of him wanted to serve Jacob and make him feel good. He crawled up to Jacob, who was now sitting on the floor, completely naked, his arms held up to show his slightly hairy pits.

Bill got down and started licking his pits, sucking on the hairs and inhaling the musky scent that Jacob radiated. Jacob grabbed his hair and shoved Bill’s face into them, causing Bill to get another hard on.

Jacob continued to stroke his 9 inch, thick monster of a cock as Bill moved down to his nipples and started sucking. He spent a good while on each of Jacob’s nipples before moving down to his feet.

He licked from the sole to the toes of each foot before sucking on each of the toes, not even caring how dirty the bottom of Jacob’s feet might be. The taste turned him on so much, and watching Jacob jerk off in front of him wasn’t making it any less hot.

After a while of servicing his feet, Jacob finally put his legs up and spread his ass for Bill. Bill got down and started licking at Jacob’s smooth ass and tight hole, before going in deep and really tonguefucking him. Jacob used his foot to hold Bill’s head down, smothering him with his ass.

Bill made muffled moans, still tonguing and sniffing Jacob’s delicious hole and Jacob got close to orgasm. He violently jerked off, soon shooting thick ropes of cum all over his chest, and some landing on Bill’s forehead.

Jacob pulled away from Bill and stood up, telling Bill to do so as well. Jacob tossed Bill his clothes and started to get dressed.

“Uh, I think my parents are almost home. Just take the back door.”

Bill was surprised he let him leave, it was almost as if Jacob returned to his non-violent self after he came. He was also surprised that Jacob didn’t threaten him or tell him to not tell anyone.

Jacob knew that Bill wouldn’t tell anyone, that he enjoyed it, he just had to wait for the perfect time to do it again. Bill tried not to think about it and walked home, admiring the cut that Jacob left in him as he cleaned it up in his bathroom. 


End file.
